panemforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
13th Hunger Games
Arena The Arena took place in the opening of a dark forest which held a church in the center. Inside the church, the goods commonly placed inside the cornucopia were placed. Synopsis In the bloodbath, District 2 tribute shocker had the most notable performance, slaying 5 other tributes, including many tributes expected to potentially win. Following the bloodbath, a career pack was created, and they occupied the church while the other tributes scavenged the forest lining. However, this pack would meet its demise when the Gamemakers announced over the games loudspeaker to exit the church, and none of them listened. Despite numerous pleas by the Gamemakers and far cries from sponsors in the Capitol for the pack to exit the church, none of them listened, and Shocker’s tracked injected a poison serum into his body, killing him. Following his death, the team continued their occupation inside the church, and only eventually left following the killing of Omega, the male tribute from District 3. Once they exited, the bodies of the dead tributes from the blood bath were strung to the top of the church’s ceiling, and they were revived. Their eyes were removed, however, and they all were given nothing but a wooden sword with the simple instructions- fight to the death. Following this brutal, blind battle, Bristly was victorious, and was granted a second chance at life. Once joining his district 5 teammate outside the church, they hunted down the remainder of the Career pack, killing them. At this point, 6 tributes remained. The Gamemakers gave them all a task- there were 6 charms hidden throughout the arena in various “alters”, and they were to present one of these charms to the church by nightfall. For the time being, the church became a pvp-safe zone By the time the sun had fallen, 2 tributes were slain, 2 had yet to present their charms, and 2 presented their Charms to the church. The tributes with a charm were paired with the tributes without one, and were told to hunt them down by daybreak. Bristly with his ally from 5, and Mari with his ally from 11. If the hunted tribute survived, the hunter would be killed. Bristly sacrificed himself for his ally, and Mari ran from his hunter through the trees, which subsequently burned as he ran through them, making his a beacon for his hunter Mari survived, and his hunter was killed. Then, in a final battle, Mari faced off with the tribute from 5, and killed him with a knife in a meadow behind the church--earning District 4 yet another Victor. Reception These games were controversial in the Capitol because unlike in the 12th games, which originally were an upset for very little Gamemaker involvement in its beginning, many felt as if the Gamemaker involvement was too much at times. As a result, the day following the games, Head Gamemaker B.T. Zolanski, who had achieved her role after years of escorting for District 4 and natural charm to those in power, was assassinated.